Marlene's Enemy
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: The North Wind have a message for the penguins. Will the penguins be able to save Marlene and help her get over her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Marlene's Enemy**

**A/N: Hi guys couldn't help but make another POM fic been right into Marlene and Skipper recently. Got this idea after watching the POM movie which was awesome, hope you guy's enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own POM**

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon over the Central park zoo, the zoo was closed today so that allowed the animals to do whatever they wanted. The penguins of the zoo were relaxing in their HQ, playing a game of cards and Rico was winning. Though Skipper the leader of the group, had a sneaky suspicion that he was cheating, Skipper narrowed his eyes as he prepared to set his card down.

"Kowalski, hit me!" Skipper ordered and the smart penguin gave him one more card. "Mark my words Rico, I will win this time!"

Rico chuckled and shook his head "uh, uh I win!"

As the leader drew his card from his flipper the alarms round the HQ started to go off, "what the hand state, Kowalski what alarm is that?!" Skipper asked as he looked at the red alarm light.

"I believe we have an incoming call!" Kowalski said just as the alarm died down and the TV switched on which revealed some old friends.

The penguins gasped "it's the North Wind!" Private waved excitedly at them since they hadn't seen them in ages.

Agent Classified was the first to appear he smirked with a nod as Corporal, Short Fuse and Eva soon appeared behind him. "Ah, penguins long time no see, how is everything?" Asked Classified.

"Agent Classified?!" Skipper raised his eyes.

Kowalski smiled big when he saw Eva, "Eva!"

"We're good, how are you guys?!" Asked Private.

"Great!" Replied Short Fuse.

Classified nodded, "now that the formalities are out of the way, you may be wondering why we have contacted you penguins?!"

Skipper folded his flippers and raised his eyes at the wolf, "you took the words right outta my mouth!"

"Yes well, we have received Intel that a resident animal inside your zoo, maybe in danger!" Classified explained while stirring his tea with a spoon.

Skipper's eyes went wide, "huh, really how'd you find that out!"

"Well, we received a threatening message, Eva would you mind putting it on screen for them?!" Classified turned to the white owl who nodded as she sat at a computer.

Suddenly a video was played and a very familiar face popped up Skippers eyes went wide, "Blowhole?!" He growled with a clenched flipper.

"Greetings North Wind, it's been a while. You may be surprised to learn, that I have discovered the location of a retired agent, bwahhhhahaaa!" Blowhole laughed evilly.

"A retired agent of the North Wind in this very zoo, who could that possibly be?" Asked Kowalski out loud as he tapped the tip of his beak in thought.

"Once I have them in my grasp, I will obtain the location of your headquarters and destroy you all!" Blowhole smirked and terminated the call.

"So you see after we got this message he showed us the location of where the agent lived and it showed us the Central Park zoo, hence why we have called you!" Classified explained with folded paws after drinking the last of his tea.

"You guys know Blowhole?!" Asked a shocked Skipper.

"Uh, well we don't know him personally, but the retired agent did. I heard she was highly skilled, and awesome at least from the stories I've heard around the headquarters!" Short Fuse exclaimed with raised flippers.

"You mean this retired agent is a she?" Questioned Private.

"Indeed!" Nodded Classified.

Skipper's mouth that was unexpected who earth could this female be and lived in the zoo? "Alright classified who in the state is this agent?!" Skipper demanded he was real curious to know.

The wolf nodded to Eva who nodded back and pressed a button on her computer, which showed a picture on the screen. All four penguins gasped out loud in shock and had eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"MAR-MARLENE? She's, she's the retired agent?!" Skipper wailed out flippers going everywhere. He almost fainted when he saw her picture, and it was seemingly took after her success in a mission since she was grinning and was doing a peace sign.

The picture suddenly vanished and Classified appeared again, "ah so you know her, that helps. Now we need you penguins to make sure she doesn't get kidnapped! We can't afford to endanger the rest of our organisation, oh and I'd be careful about how you approach this subject with her, as it may bring back painful memories for her!" Said the wolf and his team nodded as they knew what he was talking about. "We'll keep in touch, North Wind out!" Classified said and shut the connection off with the penguins.

Skipper eyes were still wide, he couldn't believe that the sweet cute and naïve otter next door was an agent for the North Wind and now a retired agent. "Can you believe it? Marlene an agent for the North Wind who'd have thought? I can't believe she never told us," said Private as the penguins had switched off the TV and the lights where now on in the HQ.

Kowalski raised his eyes at the young penguin, "well you heard what Classified said something awful must've happened to her and that's why she's probably never said anything about it." The smart penguinn shrugged as he said that.

"Skipper you alright? You still seem a bit gobsmacked, I think we all were and still are," Private said as he noticed his leader looked spaced out and the other two penguins had agreed with him.

"Y-yeah I'm still a bit shocked, I mean how can that sweet otter possibly be an agent?" Skipper asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"It was a rather startling discovery, do you think we should say something to her?!" Asked Kowalski wondering outlound.

Skipper frowned and shook his head, "only if need arises we don't know how painful these memories are. I don't want her going all depressed on us!"

The team nodded in understanding, and continued to go about their game with Skipper sure he was going to win this time. But his mind hadn't stopped thinking about Marlene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marlene's Enemy **

**Chapter 2**

Marlene woke with a gasp and startled expression on her face, she soon calmed down and realised that she had been sweating a bit. She sighed and she sat up and hugged her knees together remembering her horrible dream. Reaching under her pillow she pulled a picture out from underneath. She rubbed the sides and hugged the picture. She sighed sadly once more and put it back under.

She stretched as she got out the bed and headed for the exit of her cave, her eyes went wide in surprise as she hadn't realised how long she had slept for. Visitors were already in the zoo and her breakfast had been left for her. "Huh, didn't realise I'd slept that long, oh well there's no harm in it," Marlene shrugged and smiled a little, as her audience were awing at her as she swam in her pond.

As the crowd had died down the otter got a surprise visit from Julien, "well helloo de lovely Marlene, its glorious weather we be having isn't it? We must be thanking the sky spirits!" Julien said as he done a little twirl with his hands up in the air.

Marlene rolled her eyes at the lemur and started making her way inside since she planned on spending the day inside, "hey Julien, I guess you're right, well expect the sky spirits part, what are you doing here?"

Julien grinned "oh, I'm just here to announce that I shall be holding a meeting later when the zoo closes."

Marlene shook her head as she turned back to the lemur, "it better not be about your feet again Julien."

Julien smiled down at his feet, "well, they might get a mention, de are de royal feet you know?"

Marlene sighed but she suddenly gasped when she saw that Julien was now beside her bed and had pulled the picture out from under it. "Whoa, Marlene who is this dashing looking otter? Awe look how cute you are together is he your boyfriend? I must be showing Maurice!" Julien grinned and bounce out the cave leaving a shocked Marlene behind.

She quickly composed herself and soon started chasing the lemur, "Julien get back here with that!" She screamed angrily and loud enough for the penguins to hear.

"What's all that hubbub?" Questioned Skipper as they stood on the platform in the penguin habitat.

"I believe Marlene was chasing Julien," said Private.

The flat headed penguin narrowed his eyes, "come men let's check this out, I love a good chase."

The penguins soon found Marlene trying to get her picture back from the ring-tailed lemur next to Julien's throne, "hey Maurice, take a look at this!"

"What is it? Your majesty!" Maurice asked as he appeared.

Marlene jumped up and down and frantically trying to get the picture back, she growled lowly. "Give it here Julien!"

Maurice's eyes went wide when he saw the picture, Marlene had just about reached the picture, but Julien had accidently dropped it causing the glass to smash into pieces. Well that was the straw for Marlene. Skipper had picked up the picture and gasped along with the other penguins. Marlene pulled Julien down by the ear. "Don't ever touch that again!" She angrily screamed and surprised both the penguins and lemurs.

She grabbed the picture from Skipper and angrily marched back to her habitat, Skipper's eyes were wide. "Wow, I've never seen Marlene that angry, before!" Stated Kowalski.

"Me neither Kowalski, she's actually rather scary when she's angry." Private said as he whimpered a little.

"Indeed!" Kowalski nodded at the young penguins.

"Ugh, she's got a good paw too." Julien said while rubbing his ear.

"Boys why dontcha head back to the HQ? I'm going to pay Marlene a little visit," Skipper said as he watched the otter return to her habitat.

The other penguins nodded and Skipper left for the otter's habitat, he jumped over the wall and slid into the cave. Skipper raised his eye ridge as the otter was sitting on her bed starring at the broken picture. He waddled up to her and sat beside her.

He took another peak at the picture and on it was Marlene and a black male otter, he had blue eyes and a tail with a white tip, he had his paws slung over Marlene's shoulders and the two of them were posing for the camera.

"So uh, who is the other otter?" Asked Skipper as Marlene jumped slightly she had momentary forgot the leader penguin had sat next to her.

She sighed "oh, uh he was just a partner."

"A partner for what?" Asked Skipper asked.

Marlene had always wanted to tell the penguins about her time with the North Wind but she had been told never to tell anyone in fear that their enemies might track them down. She bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything.

Skipper frowned but he nodded knowing that she wasn't going to tell him. "I know Marlene." He exclaimed as he stood from the bed with his back to her and his flippers folded.

Marlene raised her eyes at the penguin confused at what he meant, "You know, about what?"

Skipper sighed "I know about you being a part of the North Wind Marlene."

The otters eyes widened as she clutched the picture in her paws, "wha, what…h-how could you possibly know?!"

Skipper shrugged, "we know a few of the North Wind agents and they contacted us, gave us a bit of a surprise. You're in danger Marlene an old enemy has found where you live."

Marlene frowned, "who?"

"Doctor Blowhole!" Exclaimed Skipper.

Marlene gasped "bet that one shock you eh Skipper?"

Skipper nodded "you better believe it doll face, but not as much as you being an agent, how'd ya ever get into to that game?"

Marlene shifted about nervously "uh, it's a long story."

"Well I got nothing but time," Skipper said


	3. Chapter 3

**Marlene's Enemy **

**Chapter 3**

Marlene sighed as she clutched the photograph in her paws, "I uh can't at least now right not right now. I'm sorry Skipper," Marlene let out a tear which shocked Skipper he'd never seen the otter cry before. He placed a flipper on her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's okay Marlene, you don't have to. The North Wind did warn us of how to approach this subject with you."

Marlene smiled, "thanks Skipper, um who did you talk too?"

"It was Classified and his team, you know them?" Skipper asked with a raised eye.

"Not all of them, but I know Eva. We were good friends." Marlene placed the photo back into her pillow.

"I see, well guess we better head to Julien's meeting. Not that I want to," Skipper said as he stood up, "it better not be about his feet, again." Skipper sighed in annoyance, Marlene nodded with a laugh.

The two walked over to Julien's habitat were the other animals stood talking among themselves. Skipper and Marlene joined the rest of Skipper's team and just as they arrived Julien and onto the wall of his habitat.

"Hello my fellow zoo animals thanking you for joining me and de royal feet at dis meeting!" Julien grinned while looking at his feet.

Skipper groaned "I warned you about the feet thing ringtail!"

Mort tried to touch Julien's feet "I love de feet!"

"Mort how many times do I have to be telling do not touch the royal feet," Julien said bending down to Mort and kicked the poor lemur hard and he landed over into the penguin's habitat.

Private sighed and went to help the lemur get out of the water and the pair came back "I'll go get him."

"I'm okaaaayyy!" Mort had announced.

"Right let us be continuing dis meeting I Julien which is me your king, declare that this zoo have an all-night dance party, because having just two lemurs to party with is plain boring!" Julien stated gesturing to Mort and Maurice.

Maurice huffed and rolled his eyes "thanks your majesty." He said sarcastically.

Julien watched the animals some seemed more up for it than others, "a party that sounds like fun," said Roger.

"Am always up for a party," came the voice of the flamingo.

"We're in!" Cried the badgers excitedly and they soon appeared beside Marlene "come on Marlene aren't you up for it we girls can get all dressed up?!" Becky and Stacy grinned.

Marlene sighed and shrugged in defeat, she was up for some fun, "alright I'm in."

"Yeah, come on let's go get dressed!" The badgers pulled her with them to their habitat.

Skipper shook his head as he watched, he then turned to his men who looked like they wanted to go to the party, "oh not you boys too?" Skipper sighed.

Private was begging, "Oh, please, Skippah? We don't go to parties very often."

"PARTY!" Yelled Rico who had thrown up a dynamite stick.

"No Rico, not that kind of party!" Kowalski quickly said as he blew out the fuse.

Skipper sighed in defeat "alright we'll go."

Other three cheered, the rest of the animals after some convincing agreed to come and soon preparations were commencing. The penguins did most of the decorating while Roger took care of the food. Night soon fell and the party had begun, Julien had set up a dance floor right in the middle of the zoo and he was over joyed to be busting some moves with the other animals.

The penguins were chatting at the food table when Skipper just happened to turn round and his eyes landed on Marlene his mouth dropped open and he almost spilled his drink, he didn't miss other animals staring at her.

Marlene was stunning she wore a little make up and a pink dress Becky who was beside Marlene as they walked further into the party noticed a certain penguin looking, she nudged Stacy to get her sisters attention, "hey, looks whose looking at Marlene," she whispered.

Stacy looked around and finally realised who it was she almost let out a scream in excitement but Becky clamped her mouth shut, she let go once she calmed down, "oh, my god I knew it they both liked one another," She whispered back.

The two jumped when Marlene turned to them having noticed their strange behaviour, "what are you doing?"

"Um, nothing," they both panicked while sweating a little.

"Um, why don't you go have something to eat Marlene? We'll join you in a few," suggested Becky.

Marlene looked towards the table and smiled when she saw who was standing at it, she shrugged "okay I guess I could use something to eat."

The badgers grinned to one another as she left, "great, we got to get those two on the dance floor." Said Becky.

"Agreed, but how?" Asked Stacy.

"Let's talk to the ringtail." Becky said and the two walked over to Julien who was currently dancing next to the boom box.

Julien was really busting some moves he was currently doing the robot, "ah this party is really swinging Maurice, you should really get up and dance!" Julien called out to Maurice who was chilling with Phil and Mason.

"Uh, no thanks your majesty I'd rather hang with these guys!" Maurice shook his head and pointed to the chimps sitting beside him.

"I'm dancing king Julien!" Cried Mort who was dancing along with Private but he was just ignored by Julien.

Julien continued to dance as the two badgers approached him, "hello ladies care to dance?"

The two badgers looked at one another and then looked back at the lemur "uh, no we got a favour to ask?"

Julien was intrigued "oh, what might that be?"

The two badgers started to whisper to Julien and he grinned wider and wider at their plan, "oooo, I love it."

"Great let's get to work," The two badgers grinned back.

The two badgers excitedly ran up to Marlene, "hey Marlene, you gotta come with us!"

Marlene raised her eyes as she was pulled away from Skipper, "whoa…!"

Skipper watched in confusion but he was interrupted when Julien appeared with his tail in face, Skipper growled, "ah, ringtail get that thing outta my face!" Skipper cried waving Julien's tail away from his face.

"Ah, Skipper lighten up, come and dance with me!" Julien grinned as he bumped into Skipper pushing him further into the dancefloor and he was surprised to come face to face with Marlene.

His eyes widened as did Marlene's both were not expecting this, "cue the music!" Called the badgers and suddenly soft romantic music started and the rest of the zoo started to chant "Dance!"

Skipper shifted about nervously while Marlene blushed full force while looking at the ground, "um, we don't have to you know Skipper."

"Uh, yeah this kinda feels like a set up." Skipper said as he narrowed his eyes round at the badgers who were waving. "But uh, a good set up." He said looking at Marlene

Marlene eyes widened as Skipper held out his flipper "Skipper are you sure?"

"Ah, why not might as well have a good time, and I'd rather have a good time with you." Skipper smiled.

Marlene smiled back still blushing as she took his flipper and the two danced, unaware that they were being watched by Doctor Blowhole.

"Oh, how nice both of my enemies in the same zoo, how convenient!" Blowhole laughed evilly as he watched his monitor screen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marlene's Enemy **

**Chapter 4**

Blowhole continued to laugh until he was interrupted by his crab minions who were anxious to hear about the doctor's plan. "Uh, boss…" One brave crab started as he stop suddenly when he received a glare from the dolphin.

"WHAT?!" Blowhole snapped in annoyance as he turned to the crab, they always ruined his evil moments.

"Uh, we were wondering what your plan actually is?"

Blowhole seemed to think for a minute, then he moved about in his Segway. "Ah, yes, my plan. Well to start….after those pathetic animals go to bed, I want you crabs to sneak into Marlene's habitat and take her while she's sleeping," Blowhole chuckled.

"What about those penguins?" One crab asked.

"I'm not interested in those pen-u-gins for the moment. I want the location of the North Wind HQ and the only way I'm going it is by capturing one of their retired agents," Blowhole growled.

"Uh, right boss, we're on it," Saluted the crab as he scuttled off.

"AND DON'T FAIL!" Blowhole growled out as he left with another three.

Meanwhile back at the zoo the party was finished and the animals had headed back to the heir habitats. Marlene sighed happily as she prepared to go to bed, she sat next to her mirror and brushed her fur thinking about the dance she had with Skipper. She couldn't believe that the commando penguin was actually willing to dance with her, she even gave him a chance to back out but he didn't.

Marlene smiled at this and set her brush down when suddenly she heard a thud from outside of her cave. "Huh, what was that?" She questioned as she looked towards the exit. She stood up and made her way outside. "Uh, hello?" She called.

Her eyes drifted to the ground in the grass and she happened to spot dotted foot prints she raised her eyes in wonder and gasped when heard a noise up on the slide. She gasped again and her eyes widened. "Crabs?"

"Hehe, long time no see agent Marlene," one crab chuckled as they jumped down in front of her and cornered her in her cave.

Marlene panicked her spying skills were great but she lacked good fighting skills. That's why her partner was able to handle all the fighting. "You're coming with us!" A crab chuckled as they advanced closer to her, he nodded to the other crabs who nodded back and they tried to jump her. Marlene however saw it coming and dodge in time and tried to make her escape.

The crabs had broken a few things in their attempts at jumping her. As Marlene got to the exit her way out was blocked by a crab. "Nice try." He smirked and snapped his claws at her.

She looked back and the other two were blocking her back. "Should we use the spray?" One questioned.

"Hey good idea why didn't you mention that earlier?" The crab blocking exit frowned.

The other shrugged "I hadn't about it until then."

The crab blocking the exit pulled out a spray bottle and before Marlene could do anything she was sprayed with a substance that made her really sleepy. The otter felt her eyes growing very heavy and she could no longer keep her eyes open. So she found herself collapsing and the crab at the exit caught her in his claws.

"Alright we got her, let's get outta here, before those penguins see us." He ordered and the three left the cave and jumped over the habitat wall.

….

After a while Marlene was starting to come to and she found herself in a familiar base, she held her head as she tried to sit up. "Ugh, my head," she mumbled, her vision was blurry to start with but it was starting to clear up.

Marlene frowned when she saw herself in a cage, "hm, I hope I remember how to do this." She muttered as she stared at her paw and she drew a claw. She walked to the cages door and placed her claw in the key hole after putting her paws through the bars and reaching over.

She fiddled around with the lock and eventually she got the door to open, "yes, I still got it!" She cheered.

Marlene pushed the cage door open and stepped out, in front of her was a pool of water that lead to to a cave exit. "I guess I'll have to swim outta here." She concluded after looking around the cave. There was a metal door leading further in the base but the only problem was that Marlene couldn't reach the button to unlock it and there was nothing she could use.

She made her way to the water's edge but noticed movement underneath. She gasped and took a step back when a bubble shaped flying machine flew out the water and opened up. Which revealed the notorious Doctor Blowhole.

"Bwhaaaaaa, well, well. It's been quite a while hasn't it Marlene. I hope you haven't missed me." Blowhole smirked as his machine transformed into a Segway.

Marlene glared at the dolphin, "you wish Blowhole. What do you want with me?!" She demanded.

Blowhole chuckled, "I thought you'd maybe already know."

Marleen shrugged "I have an idea I guess."

Blowhole started to circle her "I'll tell you anyway, I want you to tell me the location of the North Wind headquarters."

The otter folded her arms "as if I'll ever tell you that."

Blowhole growled "you will tell me or else!"

Marlene chuckled "or else what?"

"Or else I'll torture you till you reveal the location!" Blowhole smirked evilly. He pushed a button on his Segway and up came a wall in the middle of the room.

Marlene gasped but shook her head, "you can torture me all you want Blowhole. But you'll never get that location outta me!"

Blowhole laughed "oh we'll see about that. Minions get in here!" A group of crabs came through the metal door and surrounded Marlene. "Chain her to the wall!" Blowhole ordered.

Marlene got into a fighting position the same kind of fighting position the penguins would use. "I'm ready for you this time," She growled as she noticed one crab coming forward it snapped its claws at her and she jumped in the air and she kicked it in the head knocking it out. She then tripped up a few other crabs. Blowhole groaned at their failure.

"For crying out loud use the spray!" Blowhole ordered.

The crab in front of Marlene was tossed a bottle "oh yeah right. Sorry doc." The crab said and attempted to spray Marlene but she had managed to dodge a couple.

One crab got to the back of her and brought out another spray bottle, he grinned as he sprayed her. Marlene gasped as she began to feel drowse and she collapsed. Blowhole chuckled "finally, now chain her to the wall and I want you crabs to watch over till I come back!" Blowhole said as he made his way to the metal door.

"Sure thing doc!" One crab saluted as they hoisted the otter to the wall and chained her up.


End file.
